


Mrs Pepperpot

by Terfle



Category: Mrs Pepperpot
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: A poem about Mrs Pepperpot





	Mrs Pepperpot

Little old lady  
Cleaning the house  
Talks to the cat  
Plays with a mouse.  
Reads cups and tracks treasure   
Shrinks on a whim  
Annoys her poor husband  
He’s not happy, not him.  
Bargains with weasels  
Tricks foxes and bears  
She never quite knows  
What the day brings and dares.  
Mrs Pepperpot’s her name  
Shrink fit fever’s to blame  
Hires night watchmen of fur  
Burns potatoes, harks at kitty purr.  
Problem solver is she  
In despair is he  
Locks horns with a moose  
Shouts boo to the goose.  
But some things she knows  
Through midsummer witch woes  
Husband likes pancakes with bilberry jam  
He loves her regardless, they don’t give a damn.


End file.
